From German Patent Application No. 19722355.9, it is known to use a silicon gel as a covering layer in order to protect the electronic circuit. Under certain conditions of use of the electronic module, damages of the bonding wires up to complete breakages of the wires, caused by mechanical action of the gel on the bonding wires, can occur during the life of the module, resulting in functional failure of the module. According to the selected degree of hardness of the gel, various failure mechanisms can occur in this context. If the gel is too soft, and there are vibrational stresses on the module, as can occur for example in the case of an aggregate construction, then the gel compound, which may not be selected arbitrarily low in hardness due to the requirement of a complete covering of the components to be protected, can be excited to strong resonance vibrations that are in turn transmitted to the bonding wires. The resulting cyclical motion of the bonding wires then finally leads to a mechanical splitting and breakage of the bonding wires. Using a hard gel, the problems caused by mechanical resonance vibrations can as a rule be sufficiently suppressed, but in general silicon gel has a high thermal coefficient of expansion. If changes of temperature occur at the module, this has the result that the gel must move around the bonding wires in a flowing motion, because these wires cannot be deformed as strongly as would be necessary in order to be able to follow the thermally caused gel motion. If the hardness of the gel is too great, these flowing motions can then likewise exert mechanical forces on the bonding wires that are so strong that these wires finally break, given sufficiently strong and frequent changes of temperature.